La mégère, l'enfant et l'elfe
by mademoiselle140
Summary: Où quand Drago règle ses compte avec celle qui n'est pas vraiment sa mère.


_**Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous livre un petit OS, dont le thème est certainement inhabituel. Il s'agit en fait d'un devoir de psychologie, sur le thème du "reparentage" (je vous la fait courte: En gros, trouver des parents de remplacement, ou du moins une figure d'affection dans son enfance, lorsque les parents biologiques ont été défaillants et n'ont pas donné d'amour. Je vous jure, ça peut faire des miracle ce truc!).**_

_**Je vais certainement rendre à mon prof une version moldue, car au final ça n'a pas grand chose à voir avec HP, mais je vous donne quand même la version sorcière! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé! (Surtout, si jamais y'a des étudiants en psycho dans le coin...)**_

_**A vous les studios! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>La mégère, l'enfant et l'elfe.<em>**

_Drago,_

_Viens demain samedi à seize heures, j'ai à te parler._

_Narcissa Malefoy. _

Voilà la lettre qu'il avait reçu hier de bon matin, avant d'emmener ses enfants à l'école, entre « Chérie, tu n'as pas vu mes clefs ? », « Amanda, dépêches-toi d'enfiler ta robe, on va être en retard ! », et « Bisous mes amours, à ce soir ! ». Autant dire que recevoir une convocation, ni plus ni moins, ne l'avait pas forcément mis de bonnes humeurs. En plus, sa femme travaillait le lendemain, il faudrait qu'il trouve à faire garder ses enfants… Drago jura intérieurement.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, il se retrouva à seize heures tapantes devant la maison de son enfance, piétinant devant la porte, impatient qu'on lui ouvre car tout de même, il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Enfin, on vint lui ouvrir. Il se retrouva face à une jeune femme, environ la trentaine, d'un physique banal, qui lui était tout à fait inconnue.

- Bonjour, je suis Drago Malefoy, je viens…

- Oui oui, on m'a prévenue, suivez-moi, dit la jeune femme tout en le conduisant à l'intérieur. Je suis Marie, l'infirmière de madame Malefoy, continua-t-elle.

- Infirmière ? Est-elle malade ?

- Elle est dans un état grave monsieur, je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'elle vous a demandé de venir.

- Je comprends mieux, ça m'étonnait aussi…

Alors qu'il traversait la maison, de pièce en pièce, les souvenirs lui remontaient en mémoire. Dans ce salon, sa mère invitait ses amies de la haute société, où elles parlaient de leurs enfants comme on aurait comparé des chevaux de courses. À côté du canapé, se tenait encore le piano, où il avait su rester assis pendant des heures, quand bien même il détestait cela. Dans la grande salle, le monde entier se souviendrait surement encore longtemps des soirées mondaines organisées par ses parents. Lui se souvenait surtout du comportement impeccable qu'il devait avoir, pour ne pas « faire honte » à ses parents. Il avança encore dans la maison, passant devant le bureau de son père et vraiment, il aurait préféré ne pas se souvenir. Il aurait voulu oublier la terreur qui l'envahissait chaque fois que son père l'appelait. Plus que tout, il aurait voulu effacer de sa mémoire la souffrance qui s'emparait de son corps à chaque coup de baguette sadique. Pour une mauvaise note, pour un murmure trop bruyant, ou juste pour le plaisir, les doloris s'abattaient sur lui. Il avait par ne plus crier, car sa mère détestait que l'on dérange les voisins, et son père le punissait encore plus. Alors il pleurait en silence et se réfugiait dans la cuisine dès qu'il le pouvait pour manger la tarte à la citrouille qui l'attendait…

Drago fut sorti de ses sombres pensées lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de sa mère.

« Je vous laisse entrer mais soyez bref, elle est très fatiguée. »

Marie s'effaça alors, le laissant seul devant la porte qu'il n'avait jamais eu le droit d'ouvrir. Se rappelant qu'il n'était plus un enfant, Drago s'arma de courage, saisit la poignée et entra dans la chambre.

La première chose qui le saisit fut l'odeur. Une odeur amère, rance, si différente du parfum de luxe que Narcissa portait en permanence dans les souvenirs de Drago. Mais celui-ci lui correspondait bien mieux, pensa-t-il. Il avança alors dans la pénombre, guidé par un fin rayon de lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Étendue sur les couvertures, Drago eu du mal à reconnaître la grande dame qu'il avait connu. Envolé le maquillage, disparues les robes à trois mille galions, terminé le sourire de convention. Ne restait ici qu'une vielle dame drapée d'une chemise en coton trempée de transpiration, ces cheveux autrefois d'un blond d'or aujourd'hui gris, éparpillés sur l'oreiller autour d'un visage désormais fripé telle une pomme pourrie, et un regard qui s'accrocha au sien.

« Drago, mon fils, approches-toi… » Le pria-t-elle d'une faible voix.

Après quelques secondes d'incrédulité devant cette figure presque fantomatique, Drago finit par surpasser son dégoût et obéit, s'agenouillant à son chevet. Aussitôt, la vieille s'accrocha à sa main, sa paume moite glissant dans la sienne.

« Bonjour, mère », réussit-il à articuler, les mots lui écorchant les lèvres. « Comment vous portez-vous ? » Question stupide, il le savait, mais c'était là la politesse habituelle à laquelle Narcissa l'avait éduqué.

« Je ne peux te le cacher, mon état n'est pas des plus brillant. Je t'ai fait venir car je n'en ai plus pour longtemps » Une quinte de toux étreignit le corps frêle qui se tordit dans les draps. Drago se demanda si enfin, il allait avoir ce qu'il attendait depuis des années. Ayant repris son souffle, Narcissa continua.

« Le temps presse, et je dois te mettre au courant de certaines affaires. Tu vas être propriétaire de… de l'industrie Malefoy Potion et Chaudron… », lui dit-elle, entrecoupé par une respiration saccadée. « Je… je me dois de t'expliquer comment maintenir ce que j'ai commencé ».

Les espoirs de Drago s'évanouirent instantanément. Il lâcha la main de Narcissa, comme s'il s'était brûlé, et tel un dément, explosa d'un rire sans joie. Alors, tout ce pourquoi elle voulait le voir, c'était cela ?

« Drago, es-tu donc fou ? » s'écria la vieille femme avant de s'essouffler à nouveau.

« Fou, moi ? » Drago ne savait s'il devait rire ou pleurer. C'était tellement elle, ça, que c'en était grotesque. Grotesque et dramatique.

« Savez-vous, Narcissa, depuis combien de temps vous n'avez pas demandé de mes nouvelles ? » réussit-il à demander calmement, la colère montant pourtant en lui.

« Mon fils, pourquoi m'appelles-tu ainsi ? »

« Peu importe ! Répliqua-t-il sèchement. Je vais vous le dire. La dernière fois que vous m'avez vu, c'était il y a douze ans. Pour l'enterrement de père. Je suis venu, et vous ne m'avez pas adressé la parole, si ce n'est pour me demander d'aller porter le cercueil ! Et aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, alors que vous me voyez probablement pour la dernière fois, tout ce qui vous importe c'est le devenir votre société… »

Drago avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa colère, mais il la préférait encore à la rancœur qui s'insinuait lentement dans ses veines. Après tout, à quoi c'était-il attendu ? Il s'en voulait de ce soupçon d'espoir en lui qui ne voulait pas disparaître. Il le savait, elle ne changerait plus maintenant.

Narcissa se releva péniblement dans son lit pour s'asseoir et lui faire face.

« Drago, je suis ta mère, tu me dois le respect, ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! » sa voix se voulait un peu plus forte, plus autoritaire. Mais elle n'était plus qu'une vieille dame, et il n'était plus un enfant.

"- Laissez-moi vous apprendre quelque chose, Narcissa", reprit-il, la mâchoire crispée. « Si vous étiez vraiment ma mère, au bout de douze ans, vous me demanderiez d'abord comment je me porte. Comment vont ma femme et mes enfants. Quoi que je n'en espère tout de même pas temps, vous n'avez même pas répondu à l'invitation à mon mariage. Ni aux faire-parts de naissance qui ont suivis.

- Drago, comment oses-tu…

Mais c'était trop tard, Drago était lancé. Tout l'amertume de ces dernières années lui remontaient à la gorge, c'était le moment parfait pour la déverser. Maintenant ou jamais.

- Vous savez qui m'a conduit jusqu'à l'hôtel ce jour-là, quand vous n'étiez pas là pour le faire ? La même personne que celle qui m'a emmené à mon premier jour d'école. La même personne qui me consolait lorsque père me lançait des doloris pour une mauvaise note. La même encore que celle qui m'a expliqué à quinze ans ce que c'était que d'être amoureux. Celle qui m'a pris dans ses bras lorsqu'elle a su que j'allais être papa. Celle qui a toujours été là où vous n'étiez pas.

- Mais de qui parles-tu donc ? Demanda Narcissa, outrée.

- Je parle de Winky, tout simplement. À ce nom, Drago s'apaisa.

Un silence s'abattit ensuite sur la pièce. Drago laissa réfléchir Narcissa quelques instants, il n'allait certainement pas lui faciliter la tâche. Enfin, il l'a vit sursauter lorsqu'elle comprit.

« Winky ? L'elfe de maison ? » Le visage de la vieille se tordit de dégoût. « Tu t'es associé à cette vermine ! Drago Malefoy, comment oses-tu déshonorer ton nom ? C'est comme cela que tu nous remercies, après tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi ? » Une nouvelle quinte de toux la prit et Drago attendit, curieux de ce qui allait suivre, ce qui ne tarda pas à venir.

« Nous t'avons envoyé dans les meilleurs écoles du pays, nous t'avons construit un avenir, c'est grâce à nous que tu en es là ! Et tu es ici pour que je te lègue une… une société qui te donnera une place encore plus importante dans…. ».

Alors c'était donc ça. Drago en avait assez entendu.

« Certes », l'interrompit-il. « Je vous dois tout ce que je j'ai. Je ne vous dois en revanche rien de ce que je suis. » Il se redressa alors, sentant qu'il était temps de partir après avoir vidé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. « Sur ce », reprit-il sur le ton de la politesse la plus hypocrite, « Je vais vous laisser, en vous souhaitant une mort rapide et sans douleur. Pour la paperasse, je verrais avec le notaire. »

Drago se leva, se dirigea vers la porte, mais au dernier moment se retourna une ultime fois et ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter d'une vois triste : « Mère, ne m'avez-vous donc jamais aimé ? Non, se reprit-il aussitôt. Ne répondez pas. Vous ne savez même ce que c'est que l'amour ».

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il claqua la porte, sans un regard pour celle qui n'était désormais plus rien pour lui.

Il traversa la maison en sens inverse et trouva l'infirmière, dont il avait déjà oublié le nom, en train de préparer des médicaments dans la cuisine. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

- Ça a été ? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- Je crois qu'elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps. Vous penserez à faire venir le mage. Si elle a un soupçon d'intelligence, elle devrait avoir quelques histoires à confesser…

Voilà. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à faire ici. Sans regret, il claque la porte de la maison de son enfance, où il se jura de ne plus remettre les pieds, et respira à grands coups l'air frais de ce début de printemps, se calmant petit à petit. Il resta quelques secondes à écouter le bruit du vent et des oiseaux, jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne. Il sourit en voyant qui l'appelait et décrocha.

« Allo Winky ? Oui oui ça a été…Oh, tu sais comment elle est… Non, elle n'a pas changé… elle voulait me voir pour la paperasse, je crois bien que ce sera la dernière fois… Oui oui, tu as raison… Les enfants ont été sages ?... Parfait, j'arrive de toute façon… Tu m'as fait une tarte à la citrouille ? Oui oui, je me dépêche, à tout de suite ! »

Et sur la promesse de déguster son gâteau préféré, Drago raccrocha avec le sourire. Sur l'écran de son téléphone, on pouvait lire ceci.

Communication terminée  
>01 :30<br>Maman


End file.
